In the Crowd
by Southern Steel
Summary: There were in the crowd that night in New Orleans. The Horsemen didn't know it, but their fame had spread beyond the civilians and had spread into the Hunting community. They didn't know it, but the only danger didn't come from the FBI on their heels, but also from two brothers that, to them, were just spectators in the crowd.


_**This is my first ever cross-over, though it is only told in the point-of-view of Sam and Dean. Just a quick one-shot that I hope you enjoy. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Now You See Me, much to my regret. **_

* * *

_In the Crowd_

"She's in a freakin' bubble, man!" Dean hissed, leaning over to his brother.

Sam Winchester frowned as he studied the woman currently spinning inside a giant bubble over the crowd. They had been brought to New Orleans by the rumors that the Four Horsemen—four so-called magicians that no one had heard of until the past year—were using real magic in their shows to help them rob a bank.

"It could be computer generated." Sam suggested.

"Not even computers are that good." Dean argued. "They have to be using magic."

"I don't know." Sam frowned. "Even if they are, they aren't really hurting anyone."

"You know how the road of magic goes, Sammy." Dean reminded, keeping an eye on the magicians still on the stage. He frowned as he realized one of them—the one who did the most talking. Atler? Atlin?—was missing. "Once they get a little taste of it then it's a straight path to knockin' off all their enemies."

"I really don't think…" Sam was cut off as the bubble popped and the woman fell straight into the arms of the magician who had gone missing from the stage. He made a note of how rehearsed it seemed and continued. "I really don't think they're using magic."

"A crossroads deal then." Dean replied. "That is just not natural!"

"They're performers, Dean." Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "That fall was rehearsed. They knew it was going to happen. If they were really using magic or had made a deal why would they do a trick that could end up in the death of one of them?"

"Excitement?" Dean shrugged.

"Maybe we should let the FBI handle it this time." Sam suggested, looking over to where the uniformed men were milling about the place.

Dean frowned, but offered no objections. They watched the rest of the show, Sam still uncertain, but Dean growing more and more certain with each and every illusion that the Four Horsemen were up to something supernatural. But he waited, secretly enjoying the show, especially when the arrogant multi-millionaire was robbed of 140 million. Maybe Sammy had a point.

"The FBI has this one." Sam announced as the Horsemen made their exit and the government agents took off after them. "Come on. There's a beer calling my name."

The two brothers left the show certain that, real magic or not, the FBI could handle it on their own. They realized that they should have known better the next day when the news broke that the Horsemen had escaped.

"Looks like we're going to New York." Dean announced.

"I really don't think they're using magic, Dean." Sam argued. "They don't fit with the pattern of other witches we've ganked."

"Well someone has to be the exception." Dean replied and the decision was made.

They were in the crowd at 5Pointz when the Horsemen, now down to three, made their final appearance. They had forced themselves through the crowd until they were near the place they thought the Horsemen would appear, ready to follow them and end their career in magic once eyes were off them.

They listened as the three appeared and talked of the greed of the world, of wanting to simply wow the world and right a few wrongs. Dean frowned and looked over at his brother who had folded his arms across his chest, more certain than ever that the illusionists were simply that. The brothers watched as the three took off across the building and jumped, disappearing into a pile of money.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think," Dean hesitated a few seconds before finishing, "That I've never seen the Statue of Liberty at night."

Sam grinned and the two pushed their way through the crowd. Whether or not the Four Horsemen had been using magic or not, they weren't sure. All they were sure about was that maybe not all magic was bad.


End file.
